


It'll Be Okay

by chibiofdeath



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Feels, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Robots, Tragedy, some suicidal thoughts i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiofdeath/pseuds/chibiofdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" 'Archimedes... I-It's going to be okay...' he whispered as his vision started to become weaker and weaker. It was a very weird sensation; was this what dying truly felt like? Everything seemed to be cloudy and distorted, and his hearing was beginning to fade away in sync with his vision."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Original posted this on fanfiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10976119/1/It-ll-Be-Okay I still have to add the final chapter for this story on both websites though. Anyway, hope this isn't too bad.  
> Based off of this: http://www.deviantart.com/art/TF2-Dove-453658424

_If he listened hard enough, he could faintly hear loud, excruciating screams._

It was almost  _painful_ to hear, since he knew perfectly well  _which yelp was coming from which person._

The German hoped and prayed that he would be forgave for what he had caused. He shouldn't have let this happen again. He was a medic; he was meant to save people, not helplessly stand by in the background and watch people get slaughtered. By his own personal standards, he was most definitely failing at being a successful savior to his teammates right now.  _He was a failure of a medic._

**Ich habe alle gescheitert.**

He ran faster and faster, doing all he could to avoid the the hell-pit which surrounded him. Every direction he looked, there was an unfathomable amount of death and destruction; almost all his team had been murdered, and it was getting harder for him to breathe and  _calm down_ by the minute. The sound of metal footsteps making impact with the rugged, muddy terrain began to reach his ears, which only made him panic  _more._ The noise he was currently hearing only helped prove the fact that  _they were coming for him._

_They were coming for him, and there was no way to prevent it from happening._

**Why am I still running away,** **_wie ein Feigling?_ **

The German slowed down his pace, until he had stopped sprinting entirely. He gazed thoughtfully at his surroundings. The sky looked dark and angry; as if it was about to burst at any moment and flood the evening with frigid pellets of water. There were heaps of old, worn buildings and sheds, most of them looking like they were going to collapse in on themselves, right then and there. Half-wet mud was smeared messily near the bottoms of his trousers, and some of it had even managed to make its way up to his shirt and face. Most people would agree that he was not a pretty sight to see at the moment.

**_Ich habe dem Tod ins Auge._ There is no point in avoiding them anymore; I can't hide away from  _it_ like a coward.**

It wasn't supposed to end like this. He had tried so hard to save his comrades. He closed his eyes, and for just a short moment, Medic imagined him having a good laugh with his teammates. He remembered all the stupid, childish things he had done with Heavy. He remembered all the times where he scolded Scout for his unholy foolishness. He remembered that day when he was under much emotional distress, and when Engie was kind enough to offer to have a nice chat with him.  _He reminisced everything he could remember doing with the mercs, both the good and the bad. And it hurt so much. He hadn't realized he cared for them this strongly until now, and he hated the fact that he hadn't treated them better when they were still alive._ It was not a pleasant experience; the emotion that he was feeling right now. Not pleasant at all. This  _schtupid,_ unending conflict with these  _idiotic machines_ had destroyed everything.

_In the end, everything had been completely pointless. His efforts had been wasted._ When they had first gotten into this futile robot war, everyone had had high hopes and expectations.

_It was as if they had actually believed that they would be victorious over them._ Medic found it quite poignant that he himself had once thought the same, exact thing. When the battle had first begun, it seemed like something had cracked inside the mind of the German. Old friendships he had used to have with some of his teammates began to break, and he started acting much more tense around any kind of living thing, except for Archimedes. He became completely and utterly obsessed with his work, most of the times spending the whole day in his laboratory, thinking of new experiments to start, and talking to his birds. It felt  _humiliating, pathetic, and **dumm**_ _, all mixed together to create one, distasteful emotion._ It was unprofessional by the man's own standards, and one of the worst things was that  _even he himself couldn't explain it._ When he had finally begun to notice the severe change in his personality and social interactions, he had brushed it off as merely nothing. Pushed it far away in his  _godforsaken_ mind to a place where he wouldn't be able to ponder about it again.  _ **What a dummkopf I was...**_

In the same moment that he thought this, the German began to notice that he was  _crying. **I'm getting too old for this**_ , he thought.  ** _This is something Herr Scout would do; sob and break down over a situation like this._** He smiled weakly at the thought of the little Bostonian. It wasn't like Medic wasn't used to it; he had failed his team, died, and shamefully respawned countless times in his career. H _e was definitely accustomed to it by now._ But something was different this time; there was a catch.

The respawn system had recently started glitching out, and their team's Engineer had immediately made it his most important mission to fix it before the next wave of Gray Mann's robots reached them. But unfortunately, the Texan hadn't had enough time to completely repair it before the incoming wave of those  _disgusting creatures_ arrived near their temporary base. It wasn't like the RED Team wasn't prepared for them to come; no, no, that was not the case. Everyone had been fully aware of the fact that  _they_  were going to attack them sometime soon. The problem was that most of the RED Team was disheartened and lacking the energy and willpower to continue to fight against  _them._ That was their problem. And a big one it was.

**Ich bin zu alt für diese ...**

He eventually collapsed to the mucky, cold terrain. He wanted to die right there, wanted to be killed off with the rest of the mercenaries.  _He had done no good deeds in the past year, it seemed like, and now he was getting his payback._

_"E-Everyone ... I'm so, so sorry..."_

Medic was in a position where the robots would be able to find and kill him with ease.

_And he was fully aware of this._

Although the footsteps were still advancing closer to the man, he thought he heard something else.

Something entirely different than metal feet stomping on the ground. It sounded almost like a wheel was being pushed against the entanglement of dirt, mud, and weeds.  _ **Is this what I think it is...?**_

It got closer and closer to Medic, until it seemed like it was right behind him. The German didn't move a muscle, didn't even attempt to fight it. It would probably kill him,  _and that was precisely what he deserved._

He suddenly felt a sharp, burning pain in his upper chest. Something sharp and venomous had been forcibly pushed through his flesh. He cried out in agony, a few tears beginning to stream down his face. Medic looked down at his stomach.

A saw,  _his own bone saw,_ had been struck through his chest. He could feel his own, warm blood pooling out of the wound at a rapid rate. His whole body was shaking. He bit his bottom lip so hard it began to bleed, in an attempt to stifle the sobs threatening to escape his mouth at any moment.  _But there was no point in trying to preserve his dignity anymore. He had lost it months ago._

Whatever had injured him pulled the deadly weapon out, causing Medic to fall to the ground, face-first.

It hurt so  _gottverdammte_ much, but after all, this was what he had wished for.  _Death._

Medic carefully lifted his head up to see what had struck him.

It looked like it was himself that had hurt him, not including the fact that  _it was a robot._

**I was right...!**

He braced himself for what he was going to feel next. But in the corner of his eye, he thought thought that he had seen a flurry of white, flying recklessly towards him. It looked familiar, in a way.

It flew down next to him, and cooed wildly.

**Archimedes...**

The German's beloved dove had came to see him in his last moments. This definitely hadn't been the first time this had happened. Medic remembered how sometimes, whenever he was injured, the bird had somehow found out his location and flew down to see him; almost like he was trying to comfort the man. He cared for this bird so much, and though his attachment to it seemed amusing to his teammates, he genuinely enjoyed its company.

Medic used his pointer finger to pet the dove and sighed; not only in pain, but also in regret. He wondered how pitiful he looked to that  _damned_ Medibot, looking at him in an almost  _menacing_ way. Hell, it didn't even technically have eyes. But the way the robot stood over the bleeding man made him feel uncomfortable; not just because it had injured him in the first place, but how it was just... staring at him, unmoving. Medic had every right to feel uncomfortable around this...  _thing._

_"Archimedes... I-It's going to be okay..."_ he whispered as his vision started to become weaker and weaker. It was an odd sensation; was this what dying felt like? Everything seemed to be cloudy and distorted, and his hearing was beginning to fade away in sync with his vision.

The German closed his eyes and managed to push himself closer to the dove. Medic smiled vaguely, images of his friends flashing in his tired mind.

_"Bitte verzeihen Sie mir..."_

He blacked out, and his head softly fell next to the bird.


	2. Peacefulness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic wakes up in odd circumstances.

_He forcibly pushed his own eye lids open, and immediately groaned in discomfort as he felt a strong and ever-growing pain in his stomach._

_He had to find out where he was. Find out what had happened to him. Find out how he had even survived this goddamn thing._

_The man was greeted with a world full of cloudiness, complete with distorted sounds and words; a world of confusion._

_The German tried to look down at his chest, but at the moment he was too weak and lacking the energy to even move his fingers. He was so exhausted and drained that he felt like he had been paralyzed._

_His breathing started to get faster and faster, and his need for air only continued to grow, his lungs becoming more and more desperate as each precious moment passed by. His heart thumped loudly, so loud that if someone was there, watching him, he was sure they could here it too._

_Everything began to fade to white, and at this point he just couldn't hold on anymore._

_That was the last thing Medic remembered before he fell into a deep, agitating slumber._

* * *

He woke up again, but this time he was strong enough to stay conscious. The German gasped in surprise when he realized that, by the looks of it, he was in some kind of infirmary.

He slowly, without shifting his head to look, moved one of his hands down to feel the injury.

To Medic's surprise, he felt...  ** _bandages...?_**

Someone,  _or something,_ had healed him, saved him.

He glanced down at his chest, just to be sure he wasn't imagining things, and sure enough, there were clean, white bandages covering the ugly red wound inflicted by the Medibot.

_**That Medibot... I wonder what happened to it...** _

It was in that moment that he noticed a dark, mysterious figure, standing in the corner of the infirmary.

The entity casually  _wheeled_ itself over to the man.

Medic's eyes grew wide as it came into his field of view and moved in the light.

_The very thing that had tried to kill him had ended up saving him. The Medibot._

It almost looked triumphant, as it casually stood there over the man. It kind of, in a way, looked like it was flaunting a victory it had won over someone, or something. The blinding ceiling lights proudly shown down on the robot and illuminated its metal body, making it appear like some sort of  _God,_ in Medic's eyes.

They gazed at each other for a few moments, as if they were analyzing their similarities and differences; it seemed like the two were trying to find every possible bit of information about each other in the shortest amount of time possible.

Medic was about to attempt and ask the Medibot what had happened, if it even understood him, but, out of nowhere,  _Archimedes_ swooped down on the entity's metallic shoulder.

The German would've said something, if he hadn't felt so run-down and fatigued.

_Although he was still in lots of pain, and, as you already know, extremely tired, the man managed to smile vaguely at his dove. It wasn't a very big one; you could barely even tell that he had grinned in the first place. But it still mattered. The dove honestly didn't seem to care about **how well his owner smiled,** as it sat absentmindedly on the robot._

Maybe the world wasn't as bad as he thought it was.

After all, Medic knew that he would get to see his friends someday.

_He was sure of it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this final chapter wasn't really crappy. But anyway, I honestly hope you enjoyed reading this short little story.


End file.
